


Tom Vs Gay Thoughts

by Lord_of_the_Snakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_the_Snakes/pseuds/Lord_of_the_Snakes
Summary: I blame Mik for this. (A conversation from Shambot)





	Tom Vs Gay Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofu/gifts).



This is a conversation between your gay thoughts and yourself, Tom Riddle.  
Tom Riddle: I will run from you and succeed  
your gay thoughts: no you won't  
Tom Riddle: I can try  
your gay thoughts: you can't escape your thoughts Tom  
Tom Riddle: You will not haunt me  
Tom Riddle: Never again  
your gay thoughts: i will always come back  
Tom Riddle: LIES  
your gay thoughts: there's always going to be a little bit of me inside of you, just waiting  
your gay thoughts: like a horcrux  
Tom Riddle: I  
Tom Riddle: Ok first  
Tom Riddle: NO  
Tom Riddle: if you were anything like a horcrux I would dump you in the trash  
Tom Riddle: like I will  
your gay thoughts: that doesn't get rid of me though, you'd have to destroy a piece of yourself to finally rid of me  
Tom Riddle: I have no gay thoughts  
Tom Riddle: It's not gay to think another man is fit  
Tom Riddle: and fuckable  
Tom Riddle: and  
Tom Riddle: fUCK  
your gay thoughts: I TOLD YOU TOM  
your gay thoughts: YOU'RE GAY AS FUCK  
Tom Riddle: it's not gay if you say no homo  
Tom Riddle: I refuse  
your gay thoughts: you are gay and that is final  
Tom Riddle: I can deny it all I want  
your gay thoughts: you can deny it but it's still true  
Tom Riddle: Pretend you are something often enough and you will become it  
Tom Riddle: I will be straight and you cannot stop me  
your gay thoughts: i'll just keep coming back until you admit that you are gay  
your gay thoughts: you can't force me to leave Tom, as I am in your mind  
Tom Riddle: I will cut you out like the cancer you are  
Tom Riddle: I don't want to find fucking Fleamont Potter attractive  
Tom Riddle: He's an arrogant prick who deserves nothing short of death  
your gay thoughts: ..he is pretty hot though Tom  
Tom Riddle: NO  
Tom Riddle: MINE  
Tom Riddle: Wait fuck  
Tom Riddle: no  
Tom Riddle: Not mine  
Tom Riddle: shit  
your gay thoughts: HAH  
Tom Riddle: You will not best me GAY THOUGHTS  
your gay thoughts: yOU JUST CALLED FLEAMONT FUCKING POTTER YOURS TOM  
Tom Riddle: NO  
your gay thoughts: THAT'S PRETTY FUCKIN GAY  
Tom Riddle: I DID NOT  
Tom Riddle: IT NEVER HAPPENED  
your gay thoughts: you called him yours  
your gay thoughts: you got jealous over your goddamn gay thoughts Tom  
your gay thoughts: that's just hilarious  
Tom Riddle: Fuck  
Tom Riddle: I  
Tom Riddle: I'm not gay  
Tom Riddle: It's not gay to think Gryffindor's Quidditch captain is sexy  
Tom Riddle: Not at all  
Tom Riddle: Nor is it gay to want said captain to bend you over and...  
Tom Riddle: I  
Tom Riddle: No  
Tom Riddle: That thought did not happen  
your gay thoughts: Tom  
Tom Riddle: No  
your gay thoughts: you are gay for POTTER  
Tom Riddle: NO  
your gay thoughts: go fuckin shag him or something, stop arguing with yourself over this  
Tom Riddle: I don't want to shag Potter  
Tom Riddle: fuck you  
Tom Riddle: Wait  
Tom Riddle: Aren't you technically me  
Tom Riddle: Well still  
Tom Riddle: fuck you  
your gay thoughts: you're basically saying fuck you to yourself but you do you Tom  
your gay thoughts: id prefer Potter do you, but you do you Tom  
Tom Riddle: Well I don't want Potter to touch me with his obscenely large hands  
your gay thoughts: are you really sure about that?  
your gay thoughts: because some of your dreams say otherwise  
Tom Riddle: I  
Tom Riddle: I have had no such dreams  
your gay thoughts: yeah, definitely not  
Tom Riddle: Yes. There have been no dreams of Potter interrupting me on my rounds and pinning me to the wall and...  
Tom Riddle: I  
Tom Riddle: No  
Tom Riddle: This is an UNACCEPTABLE TRAIN OF THOUGHT  
your gay thoughts: it's an unavoidable train of thought, since Fleamont Potter is so sexy to you  
Tom Riddle: ...I should start avoiding him.  
Tom Riddle: That might actually help.  
your gay thoughts: don't you start avoiding him you gay shit  
Tom Riddle: I can and I will  
Tom Riddle: I'm uncomfortable enough with Potter being forcefully thrust into my mind  
Tom Riddle: and  
Tom Riddle: ugh  
Tom Riddle: bad usage of the word thrust  
your gay thoughts: id say avoiding him would be worse than maybe getting the chance to be in a relationship with him but you do you Tom  
Tom Riddle: He's dating Dorea  
Tom Riddle: Have you forgotten  
your gay thoughts: damn, yeah I forgot  
Tom Riddle: Dorea Black, you know  
Tom Riddle: HEIRESS OF HOUSE BLACK  
your gay thoughts: ugh, don't remind me  
your gay thoughts: anyways, i'll leave you to your suffering Tom. whether or not to embrace the gay is your choice  
Tom Riddle: Leave and never come back  
Tom Riddle: you and the thoughts you bring are horrible  
Tom Riddle: and it's 1942  
Tom Riddle: like  
Tom Riddle: It's not okay to be gay  
Tom Riddle: in the slightest  
Tom Riddle: do you want to die?  
your gay thoughts: it's your choice to make, not mine  
Tom Riddle: So what do I confess and obliviate him  
Tom Riddle: if he says no  
Tom Riddle: which he will  
Tom Riddle: because he's STRAIGHT  
your gay thoughts: once again Tom, it's your choice to make  
Tom Riddle: Once again you have been no help  
Tom Riddle: here's to making horcruxes and drowning in insanity  
your gay thoughts: i will return in about 30 years, don't question me  
Tom Riddle: I  
Tom Riddle: No  
Tom Riddle: What is there ANOTHER Potter  
your gay thoughts: ....probably  
Tom Riddle: fUCK  
your gay thoughts: this was a fun talk, dread my return Tom :)  
Tom Riddle: ugh


End file.
